Forum:Any Service Men or Women Around?
Within the last week I've signed myself to enlist into the United States Marine Corp and it got me wondering if there are any others here on Halo Fanon that have served or are serving now. Just in hopes of finding people that have something in common besides the love of the Halo Universe haha. Hollywood Well as far as I know, CommanderTony and Sgt. Johnson are in the Marine and Army JROTC respectively, I'm a former royal army cadet myself. How ever, if your about to go join the leather necks, does that mean your gonna be leavin soon? o.0 Ajax was in the army? =D -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 21:00, 3 October 2008 (UTC) I'm a cadet in the RAF.- I wont be leaving until I graduation highschool come June, from than i have 400 days to choose when i go for bootcamp which I'll probably leave in september of 09. so no you'll be stuck with me for a lil while longer haha Hollywood Hmm... I'm not a serviceman yet, but next year, I graduate and either hit NROTC or the USNA. Going to be a Marine officer, baby! Maybe I'll run into Hollywood sometime... Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:08, 3 October 2008 (UTC) haha anytime S-91 you'll be seein me walking around in my Dress Blues. anyways good to hear that there's a few with military service in the future. as for me i have to take my physical check up tomorrow morning (3 am >.<) with my recruiter and couple other guys who are doin the same thing. and a warning notice for anyone that has to go to any USMEP for the ASVAB tests and such, DOD civilians (department of defense) there are straight d**ks, no joke. Hollywood Wow, I feel so out of place. I want to be a lawyer. Nah, I can trump that. Artist.... for computer games! Mwhahahahaha! AI Programmer and/or Paleontologist FTW! Nah, but really, I would join the Marines if we weren't at war, but I don't feel it's necessary for me to die out in some desert wasteland we shouldn't have captured in the first place. MasterGreen999 18:46, 4 October 2008 (UTC) No offense, MG, but why join the Marines when we're not at war? Don't get me wrong, war is a horrible thing, but Marines are truly called to do their duty when America's at war. And we didn't "capture" Iraq so much as "liberate" it. And about dying in a wasteland... if I die to make even one person free, or guarantee one person's rights... I will be perfectly fine with that. Now, if you don't agree, that's totally fine, and I still respect you... the last thing I want is an Iraq War debate on HF, especially with one of my partners-in-ODST-fanon. Warm Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:51, 5 October 2008 (UTC) to add to S-91 he's right about the "not" at war. today i was sworn in meaning im enlisting, period. i ship for boot camp on July 13th, 09 (a date i can hopefully change) well when you get sworn in you make an oath. the oath applies to all military branches: I (name) do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to the regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice. So help me God. if you want to be a marine during peacetime but not during combat situations, than you shouldnt enlist hands down. Hollywood Joining the army in peacetime used to be the thing to do in Aus, cuz theey payed all your university costs, I was set to sign up before I found out that we got some Aus dead out in a wasteland somewhere that Australia had never had any interaction with previously, but I beg dont make this an Iraq war topic, just stating about the Joining the army thing, I'dve joined for my education, but I cbf now if it could strip me of the solid 8 more years I have left to live (according to the Death Clock), btw I want to be our gen's Quentin Tarantino :) I'm thinking of joining the RAF as ICT Specialist in around 4 years time. I know it's along time but I will be inservice no matter what 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 19:19, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Being a citizen of South Korea, it's required that I'm drafted into the army in a few years. Don't think it's a real big deal, patrolling the border, but the people in South Korea generally dislike army men >.>. really? cuz im half korean and here in southern california all the koreans i know think im doing a really good thing haha. 3 years service in korea right? Hollywood